Comment ça on ne peut pas demander le Quidditch en mariage ?
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Quand Harry et Draco jouent au Quidditch, tout peut arriver... Absolument tout ! HPDM


**.**

_Hello,_

_Je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite de We accept the love we think we deserve... Mais une inspiration soudaine m'est venue et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_._**_._**

* * *

**Comment ça on ne peut pas demander le Quidditch en mariage ?**

**.**

De toutes les demandes en mariage que Draco avait pu s'imaginer depuis sa tendre enfance, il ne s'était sans doute jamais attendu à ça. Issu de la grande famille Malfoy, experte en perpétuation des traditions, du haut respect des normes et des bonnes manières, il était évident que cette demande sortait, pour lui, quelque peu du conventionnel. Ses ancêtres avaient dû se retourner dans leurs tombes…

C'était un dimanche comme les autres durant un week-end des plus ordinaires. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Draco avaient pris leurs balais, un vif d'or et s'étaient élevés dans les airs pour leur habituelle confrontation sportive. Le Quidditch avait toujours eu une place privilégiée dans leur couple…

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était après un match de Quidditch où Gryffondor avait encore largement gagné, mais ça Draco n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle, alors passons.

Lorsque le Serpentard avait finalement avoué à Harry qu'il l'aimait comme jamais, ils étaient tous deux sur leur balai et venait de jouer à un jeu moldu, au grand désarroi du blond quand il l'avait appris, appelé _le loup_.

D'ailleurs, quand Harry lui avait répliqué qu'il l'aimait aussi, ils étaient toujours sur leur balai. Mais ça, ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps puisque le blond l'avait ensuite plaqué au sol pour lui… Enfin, passons.

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, c'était encore une fois après un match de Quidditch. C'était l'anniversaire de Draco et, ce jour-là, Serpentard avait gagné. Si bien des personnes avaient fait le rapprochement et soupçonné un vague élan de compassion de la part d'Harry, Draco n'en démordait pas et avait puni d'un mois de retenue tous ceux qui affirmaient que le brun l'avait laissé gagner. Quoi qu'il en fut, Harry passa la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et Draco aussi. Donc, tout était bien.

Tous leurs mots d'amour, tous leurs ébats enflammés, tout était toujours plus intense après une bonne séance de Quidditch… Les vestiaires de Gryffondor comme leurs douches avaient pu en être témoin. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ceux de Serpentard également, voire même plus !

Mais revenons à ce jour-là, celui qui nous importe vraiment. Draco pourchassait vivement Harry qui lui était à la suite d'un vif d'or déchainé. Puis, ce fut Draco qui prit le dessus tandis que le brun le talonnait dangereusement. La boule dorée semblait les narguer et les emmenait où bon lui semblait, les faisant valser et pirouetter dans tous les sens. Piqués sur remontées rocambolesques, ils goûtèrent à tout.

La main de Draco frôla le vif et un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Mais le brun lui donna une bourrade dans les côtes qui le fit se renverser sur son balai. Après un regard noir qu'Harry prit grand soin d'ignorer, il se relança à la poursuite de la balle. La main du Gryffondor se referma sur les ailes agitées du vif quand des ongles se plantèrent férocement sur son bras. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et, de surprise, il relâcha sa garde, et le vif par la même occasion. Draco en profita alors pour vivement s'en emparer et le brandir victorieusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, il se contenta plutôt de voler tout droit sur son amour. Un semblant de représailles flottant dans les airs. En voyant le brun foncer sur lui, Draco eut juste le temps d'avoir l'air terrifié et de se retourner sur son balai. La tête en bas, il perdit cette fois prise sur son balai. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et ses bras s'agrippaient désespérément au manche en bois de son balai.

Le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le blond en si mauvaise posture, pourtant il n'hésita pas une seconde à se précipiter en-dessous de lui pour l'attraper. Draco à présent en amazone sur le balai du brun, affichait une mine clairement boudeuse.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Ça s'appelle de la triche _Potter _! »

« Hum… Et comment appelles-tu cette griffure que tu m'as faite dans le bras pour me faire lâcher prise, _Malfoy _? » Grogna Harry avec une pointe d'amusement.

Draco haussa les sourcils et répliqua, « Je ne vois strictement pas de quoi tu parles ! » avant de dédaigneusement détourner la tête.

« Ah non ? » Demanda Harry, moqueur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, » pesta Draco, têtu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa son visage en coupe pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Le blond soupira et se rendit. Il n'y pouvait rien si le brun avait des arguments plus que solides, si ?

Finalement, ils ne savaient plus trop bien qui avait attrapé ou non le vif. Tout ce qui importait était que leurs bouches semblaient scellées à jamais dans un langoureux baiser. Leurs langues dansaient une chorégraphie complexe et sensuelle qui leur faisait perdre haleine. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles du brun pourtant continuèrent à parsemer la peau blanchâtre de mille baisers. Sa langue descendait dans le mince cou, mordillant avec avidité cette chair frissonnante. La respiration de Draco s'accélérait et il n'était pas loin de supplier le brun de les ramener sur terre pour passer à un stade plus avancé.

Pourtant, Harry interrompit soudainement ses caresses, sous l'œil frustré et perplexe du Serpentard.

« Où as-tu mis le vif ? » Demanda le brun.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu me tripotes jusqu'à m'en faire gémir puis tu te préoccupes subitement du vif d'or que _j'ai_ attrapé, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux te taper la petite boule dorée ou quoi ? »

« Draco, » susurra Harry, en haussant les sourcils, « rassure moi, tu n'es pas jaloux d'un vif d'or, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué, « Jaloux ? Non mais alors là je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Comment veux-tu que je sois jaloux d'un vif ? » Rouspéta-t-il. « Tiens, le voilà ! »

Il l'avait vivement sorti de sa poche pour le planter dans la main du brun, qui l'accepta en souriant.

« Draco, Draco, tu n'y es pas du tout, » soupira-t-il, « mais tu as raison, je l'aime bien ce vif, » ajouta-t-il en le portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, sentant clairement la provocation d'Harry. Pff, il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser son vif d'or, si ça lui chantait ! Pourtant, une étincelle de surprise éclata soudainement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le vif se fendre brusquement en deux. Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il tendait la petite balle dorée à Draco.

« Mon ange, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'il vit le mince anneau d'or blanc dépasser de l'intérieur du vif. Son regard passait rapidement du bijou aux yeux d'émeraude. Puis, dans un souffle il s'exclama :

« Oui ! »

Et il se jeta au bras d'Harry pour une fois encore l'embrasser, avec plus de tendresse toutefois. Lorsqu'il s'écarta à nouveau du brun, ses joues étaient d'une jolie teinte rosie et ses yeux pétillaient amoureusement. Harry ne put empêcher un petit rire nerveux tandis qu'il prenait délicatement l'anneau dans ses mains pour le passer au doigt du blond.

Ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux, comme pétrifiés. Puis d'une commune pensée, ils descendirent rapidement sur la terre ferme. A peine leurs pieds eurent-ils touchés le sol, que Draco entreprenait déjà de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry. Tandis que les mains baladeuses du brun prenaient possession d'un ferme fessier…

Finalement, ce serait peut-être la nuit, après cette demande, qui serait la meilleure de toute leur vie…

.

_FIN_

* * *

.

**Draco jaloux d'un vif d'or ? Étrangement, je trouve cela assez plausible !**

Mais heureusement, Harry ne va pas épouser cette petite balle dorée et donc n'aura pas de progéniture bizarre, ronde, rapide et de couleur... dorée... Quoi ? C'était ce que vous vouliez ?! Mais non! Sinon Draco serait tout triste...

**.**


End file.
